This invention relates generally to connecting electrical integrated circuits to printed circuit boards and other devices.
Generally, a socket is used to electrically couple a package containing a semiconductor integrated circuit to a printed circuit board. The socket may be a number of types, including a pin grid array or land grid array architecture. In a pin grid array architecture, pins are mounted on the package land pads. This method may tend to be more expensive and may require maintaining the pins in an unbent configuration. Because a large number of pins are provided and their structural integrity is limited, it may be difficult to avoid damaging the pins.
The land grid array packing approach may involve significant pressure to maintain low contact resistance. This may require a relatively robust and mechanically stiff construction for the socket housing and for the board to which the socket connects. The land grid array may use bent pins that touch land pads located on the package.
Thus, there is a need for other types of packages.